<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing doctor by laufire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469813">playing doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire'>laufire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February prompt: 70 "I'll carry it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll carry it,” Root spoke with a sickenly saccharine voice, as she took Shaw’s gun from her. She then looped her arm around Shaw’s waist to carry the weight her wounded leg couldn’t.</p><p>Once they entered the abandoned subway station Shaw pushed her away, irked and determined to walk on her own. Bear greeted them, approaching her more careful than he accustomed.</p><p>“Give me my gun,” Shaw ordered her in a clipped voice.</p><p>Root smiled, condescending and impervious to her manners. “Sit down. I’ll go get the bandages.”</p><p>Shaw grumbled, but she did as told and allowed Root to help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From <a href="https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150">this list</a> of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>